An Unexpected Event Makes Life Difficult
by Vanilla Pod
Summary: I suck at summaries! Basically this is about Draco and, well you'll just have to find out won't you. Still In-Progress!
1. The Opening

An Unexpected Event Makes Life Difficult

"What's happened here? Well, well, well. I certainly didn't expect to find YOU here, Sweetheart!"  
>"Don't call me sweetheart!*"<br>"I shall call YOU whatever I like, sweetie pie."  
>She stiffened and resumed her angry glare at him<br>"Now then. Are you gonna tell me what happened or what?"  
>"What." she replied matter-of-factly.<br>"Is that how it is? Well then I'll just have to force it out of you."  
>A look of terror flitted over her face "You made a promise not to touch me."<br>"And out of respect of your mother I shall keep it. But there are other ways as you will find out. Unless you want to save yourself the pain?"  
>"The pain?" she shrunk into the corner<br>"Yes, both physical and psychological."  
>"Physical? But you promised..." she stammered all pretences of being tough lost in an instant.<p>

*I realise that this is the name of a very talented writer but I couldn't help myself! If it help, this story is dedicated to 'DontCallMeSweetheart', an extremely talented writer and a great inspiration. 


	2. Lila's Story

**An Unexpected Event Makes Life Difficult - Chapter 2**

**OK... Umm please review? x**

Lila cowered on the floor at his feet. The pathetic child that he had to now take care of. If it hadn't been his dying wife last wish he'd have packed her off to an orphanage or something. Another relative maybe, yes, that would have suited them both so much better than this stupid arrangement. Oh Hermione, he thought wistfully, why did you have to leave me. I wish I'd died instead, at least you and Lila got on well.

She stared up at her father in terror, would he really hurt her? No, she didn't think so. She started to straighten up. When he didn't do anything she stood up fully. She was 16 and could stand up for herself. She contemplated running away. But no, she thought, that's a cowards way out. And if there was one thing both her parents had shared it was bravery, she would not shame her late mother by running away, even if people hated her father and would run away in her position. She could be strong, for her mother's sake.

She was actually standing up, when he had threatened her. Well maybe this girl could turn into something. She would still have to get past him to get out of the door. He would _never_ let that happen, even if he had to beat her soft body - STOP IT he screamed at himself, she's a useless brat. That what he tried to tell himself anyway. She looked too much like her mother, his one true love for him to convince himself. The way she walked, her hair, her caring nature (but not around him) and sometimes he just wanted to pull her into a deep passionate kiss and pretend she was his Hermione.

He was scaring her now, why hadn't he made a move to stop her escaping his judging looks. She needed to get away from him before he started to advance on her. She looked around the club, but couldn't see anyone who could help her. Only poor defenceless women who were here to work. She had at least changed into more suitable clothing since her shift had finished, but as she hadn't yet left it did give the impression she was a customer, not an employee. But then a thought struck her; why was he here? Of all places? When Draco Malfoy was supposed to be recovering from the death of his wife he comes to a strip club?! Although, she was only there for money so maybe he had a good reason too...?

Her eyes - brown and warm, well usually - were darting from side to side. Why had she been here? What was she doing at a strip club? Although she was probably thinking the same about him he didn't care. He shouted at her, right there in front of everyone, hoping to shame her

"YOUR MOTHER DIED ONE MONTH AGO AND YOU A STRIPPING FOR THE PLEASURE OF IT? WHILST MEN STARE AT YOU AND YOUR BIMBO FRIENDS?"

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE THEN MR SMART ARSE?!"

"I HAPPEN TO BE SEARCHING THE TOWN FOR THE GIRL I USED TO CALL MY DAUGHTER. A GIRL WHO CARED. A GIRL WHO HAD A SENSE OF PRIDE. A GIRL WHO DIDN'T RIP OFF HER UNDERWEAR FOR A FEW PENNIES!"

"IT'S MORE THAN THAT!" as soon as the words had left her mouth she knew she'd done it. He would beat her, possibly kill her by the look in his eyes. She had never seen him so angry before...

"OH? SO YOU DO THE FULL DEAL TOO? YOU FUCK THESE MEN SENSELESS AND THEN COME HOME TO A GREIVING FAMILY!"

Wait a minute? What? He knew the pay, wait how did he know...? Oh God. She had to run, as fast as she could but then Arnold, a loyal "customer", started lumbering over. It was because she's refused to jerk him off earlier whilst one off the other girls was dancing. He liked to have the attention of at least two girls. He stood next to her enraged father proving her escape plan futile.

Then they both ran at her...

**Heya guys, don't quite know what came over me here... This was supposed to be a harmless story... Sorry. Please review and message me with any ideas you would like me to take into account. Sorry for any mistakes but I need a beta :')**

**Love you guys,**

**'nilla Pod x**


End file.
